Puppy Gibbs
by Sneakyflea
Summary: He once was a man with a family, now he is nothing more than a dog - his mater's puppy. Warning: BDSM themes, dark themes. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. My name is Sneakyflea. I have read quite a bit of stories, but never had the guts to try writing one until now. Please let me know what you think. This story is AU as Jenny is still alive (I have nothing against Vance, I just prefer JIBBS), this story will also contain dark themes so be warned. I do not own NCIS, I just hurt them.**

The man walked down the passage lined with small cages. Each cage contained a newly created dog. These dogs used to be humans, but not anymore. He gazed at the men standing on all fours. Some were looking out the cage, some were eating and others were crying while they gave up hope.

The last cage on the right hand side was the new addition. The man/dog were hard to break, but well worth it in the end. The dog was laying in his bed after the last session tired him out. His training is now complete.

"I look forward to using you before I sell you." The dark haired man said. The dog looked up. The fire in his eyes long since gone and the iris' had a new dull colour.

"Your friends stopped looking for you a while ago. You are never going to see the light of day again without a collar and a leash. You are now my pretty dog. Get some rest- you'll need it in the morning." With a laugh the man left.

Silence once again fell over the cages, only to be broken by a low whimper or groan. Six men – no longer being treated as such, six men who will probably never be normal again, all trying to accept their fate.

The last cage on the right held the most interesting dog of them all. He slept fitfully, dreaming of a life he wanted to go back to. He dreamed of a black haired woman, with green eyes. Two men, both brown haired, green eyed, but he just couldn't remember their names. Another woman with a darker skin than himself with brown eyes. Who were all these people he was dreaming about? Did he know them before ending up in this hell? As other faces swam around in the man's unconscious, he slept on. Not knowing about the sadness, fear and hopelessness surrounding the search for the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Somewhere across the ocean a group of people was standing in the bullpen of NCIS listening with sadness to the director. Jenny Shepherd had had to do quite a few horrible things during her career, but nothing as bad as this.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have no choice." She was saying to the group in front of her. Their reactions was expected. Anthony Dinozzo was angry, Timothy Mcgee just shocked with frustration just under the surface, Abby Scuito was crying on the shoulder of Ducky. He was sad as well, but slightly more composed than Abby. Ziva couldn't contain it any longer, she walked to the wall and with one mighty punch took out her anger.

"Why?" Jimmy Palmer was the only one who voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"They say we wasted enough time. That if we couldn't find him in the last three months, then we won't find him again. The case will remain open, but as a cold case. You can still work it, but only when there are no other cases." With that she left, leaving a stunned group of people behind. She had one more phone call to make – one more day to ruin.

As she sat down behind her desk, she looked at the new addition on her desk. It was a photo of Gibbs Abby had taken without his knowledge. He was smiling at something Jenny had said.

"Oh, Jethro, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat at his desk staring into space. He avoided looking at the now cleared desk of Gibbs. He was supposed to move into that desk, while some other agent will move into his. He looked over at McGee who was staring blankly into his computer, hands rested on the keyboard. He glanced at Ziva, who could murder someone with the look on her face. Her eyes was closed, but her lips was moving slightly, and her cheeks were wet (not that Tony had a death wish to even mention this later). Tony felt the hair on his neck rise and glanced up to lock eyes with the Director. Sad green eyes met watery green ones; they locked for a minute before the link was broken by Jenny as she walked away from the railing.

"I'm not letting this go." It took Tony a second to realise the voice he heard was Tim's. He looked up and met McGee's determined gaze.

"Neither will I." Came Ziva's slightly accented voice from across the bullpen.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked even as he knew the answer.

Tim stood up and walked to the stairs followed by Ziva and Tony. It was time to see where the director's loyalties lie.

NCIS

The puppy just came back from the master's room and he was once again locked in his cell. He hurt all over from being punished by the master for not pleasing him. He slowly crawled to his bed in the corner and lied down. As soon as he fell asleep, his dream of the strange people continued, but was interrupted by another strange dream. He was getting out of a car, and standing in front of a house…he jerked awake. The trainer was standing in front of him with a bucket in his hand.

"I heard that the puppy was punished and needs a refresher course." The man in front of him frightened the puppy. He smiled an evil smile and the puppy began to shake. A leash was attached to his collar and the puppy was pulled from the cell and dragged to The Room. His knees and fingers were scraped and bleeding by the time they got to The Room. The puppy was dragged over to the terrifying machine in the far corner. The puppy shook his head and whimpered, but nothing could stop the Trainer.

"A few hours will remind you who owns your ass." The puppy was positioned over a small table his head hanging of the end, his forehead on a small platform rising from the floor. He felt straps locking his wrists to the legs of the table as well as straps across his thighs just above his knees which were slightly spread. One last strap was added across the middle of his back and the puppy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A large dildo-gag was pushed into his mouth and buckled behind his head, he whimpered as he felt hands touch his penis to put the cock ring on. The ring had a small chained attached which was pulled down and fastened to the small ring on the floor, painfully stretching his penis and balls. Finally he felt something cold touch his ass as the artificial penis-shaped dildo was slowly pushed into his ass, barely touching his prostrate. This was done a couple of times before the machine was switched on. The puppy felt the trainer pat him on his butt cheek before leaving and switching off the lights. Leaving Puppy Gibbs helpless to stop the machine fucking his ass relentlessly.

The puppy's mind wandered to a happier time when he was still a man, a man known as Leroy Jethro Gibbs…

_3 Months earlier_

Gibbs was tired as he got out of his car. The case they were working on was killing him. The detective in New York had helped as far as they could, but they were also stuck. Gibbs frowned as he approached the front door which was slightly open, his hand going to his gun at his waist – someone was in his house. He cautiously went into his living room and was surprised to see a man sitting on his couch totally relaxed.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked sharply, raising his weapon.

"You can call me 'Trainer'. I will be your trainer." The man answered calmly, a false smile plastered on his face.

"What are…..?" Gibbs' question was cut short when he felt a needle in his neck. He was so occupied by the man in front of him – he didn't pay attention to anything else. _So much for being a marine! _He thought angrily as he lost control over his limbs one by one. He dropped to his knees with a grunt as his bad knee took the brunt of the fall. His gun crashed to the floor and he fell backwards. He couldn't move, lying in his living room staring at the ceiling. The man leaned into view and smiled again.

"Don't worry, Puppy, the drug in only temporary. We want you to know what we are going to do to you. From here on out you are nothing but a dog. An animal, a nothing. You will be alive for the sole purpose of pleasing your new master. I will train you over the next couple of weeks before you are delivered." He looked up and nodded to another man who had just come into view and started removing Gibbs' clothes. Gibbs could do nothing, he tried to speak and scream and fight, but it never left his mind.

He was completely naked in seconds lying on the cold carpeted floor. He was pushed onto his side and felt something attached around his waist. Panic overwhelmed his normally calm mind as something big and hard was shoved up his ass before he was rolled onto his back again. His penis was suddenly surrounded by cold metal and soft 'click' could be heard. Gibbs heart was hammering in his chest. He felt his feet shoved together and tied, then pushed into something that strongly felt like leather. His legs and ass was manoeuvred onto the leather before his arms was pushed into sleeves. The leather 'sheet/sack' was now up to his shoulders. A zipper was pulled up to his neck, and then buckles were fastened around his legs tightening the sack-like prison. His arms was crossed over his chest and fastened behind his back, scarily similar to some straightjackets he's seen. His mouth was opened and a bright red ball-gag was pushed behind his teeth and fastened almost painfully.

He was now a mummy in leather. Unable to move and for the first time in a very long time, Gibbs was scared. The man's face came into view again.

"There, almost ready for transport. Get yourself comfortable, it's going to be a long trip and you will be in this the whole time. We don't even need to take the gag off to feed you. There is a tube in the gag so we can water you through that. Enjoy, puppy." He looked at the other man again and nodded. That was the last thing Gibbs saw for what felt like days. A hood was pulled tightly over his head; he was completely cut off from the world. He breathed through his nose, but it was a struggle to get himself calmed down enough to not hyperventilate. He could hear voices, but they sounded muffled and far off. He was lifted and placed on something that moved moments later. He was wheeled on what he thought could have been a gurney to a van. He felt the vibrations of the vehicle as it took off. He felt another needle in his neck and jerked as much as his bonds would allow him. Not long after, he felt himself drift off. The last thought that went through his mind was one of pure panic,

"_Please let this be a dream…."_

**This is the part where I confess that I don't have any experience with BDSM besides reading and researching. If I miss something or you want to have an input, it would be welcomed (as long as it's not a flame). As I may have mentioned, this is my first story, so reviews will be appreciated. For those who read the first chappie, thanks. **

**Love, Sneaky.**

**PS – all mistakes are mine (no beta) and as much as I would love to own Gibbs (and keep him locked up in my basement) they belong to someone else *sobs*.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny looked at the people standing in front of her desk. She should have seen this coming; they were too much like Gibbs to let this one go. Fortunately, so was she.

"OK, you have the time off." She said attention once again on the paper in front of her.

"What?" Tony asked, shocked. He expected a fight.

"I said, you can have the time off. Now please finish all the paper work on your desks before you go." Jenny spoke without looking up from the paper in front of her.

"Thank you." Was said by everyone as they left, all except Ducky.

"Will we see you at Jethro's house, dear?" He asked. His British accent making his words sound softer somehow.

"How did you….?" Jenny asked shocked.

"I have also been friends with Jethro for long enough to have picked up some tricks. You are finishing paperwork; I assumed the person who will be filling in for you needed a clear desk to start as you don't know how long you will be gone. Am I right?" Ducky asked with a spark in his eyes.

"Yes, you are, Ducky, and yes I will see you there tonight."

Jenny only looked up as the door closed behind Ducky. Jethro was more than a friend, it only took his disappearance to realise that.

NCIS

After spending a long night in the punishment room, the puppy was dragged back to his cell. He was exhausted and he ached all over. His eyes were red and puffy from crying during the night and a few tears slipped out as he was dragged past the other puppies as an example. He didn't understand why he felt so humiliated. Was puppies supposed to feel like this?

Sometimes he thinks he was human, but sometimes he thinks it's only a dream. He crawled over to the bed in the corner and tried to get a comfortable position. He drifted into a fitful sleep, plagued with more dreams of a time where he still walked on his feet.

NCIS

_3 Months ago_

The next time Gibbs opened his eyes, he was lying on what can only be classified as a hospital bed. For a minute he even expected Ducky or Tony to grab his hand, but there was only whiteness all around. It hurt his eyes, and it was only as he tried to move his head that he realised that he couldn't move at all. He tried calling out, only to hear nothing come out of his mouth. He started to panic and somewhere in the distance he heard a door open and close. Then a strange face came into view,

"Puppy Gibbs, you're awake. Please let me explain what is going to happen. You are going to be my puppy, well one of them in anyway. By the time you are done with your training, Leroy Jethro Gibbs will no longer exist and starting now you will only be called Puppy Gibbs." The man walked to the other side of the bed and pushed a button to raise the bed.

"You are wondering why you can't move? Well you see, we need to weaken your body and the only way to do that without hurting you of course is to make sure it wastes away. So we injected you with a paralysing agent on which you will stay for a couple of weeks. In the meantime you will be properly prepared and when stage one is complete, we will teach you how to make your master happy."

Gibbs lied there listening to the man ramble on and felt an unfamiliar feeling creep up in his chest. Try as he might, he couldn't move. He wasn't even breathing on his own. The man returned after a while and placed earphones over Gibbs' ear. A soft voice came over the 'phones, the voice was almost hypnotic. Not long after the voice started, Gibbs fell into a deep sleep that was plagued by strange dreams, dreams where he was walking around on all fours and ate out of bowls on the floor. He slept on a dog bed and barked when told to. None of these things scared Gibbs, the thing that DID scare him was the feeling that he _wanted _to do it. He _wanted _to be a puppy, but the worst of all, with all these feelings and confusing dreams, came one clear realisation – if his team doesn't help him soon, he won't be going home the way he left …..

NCIS

While the puppy was dreaming about his beginnings, six very worried people were sitting around a table in Washington. They were hoping to find something to lead them to their leader, lover, father and friend. A shocked silence had settled over them as they recounted an sms from one of Abby's friends.

"So are you sure that she said 'Gibbs'?" McGee asked while switching on his laptop.

"Yes, Timmy," Abby sniffed, black tears making their way down her cheeks, "She said that she saw my boss, the 'silver haired guy', for sale on this website."

"What kind of website is it, Abigail?" Ducky asked, his fear of the answer was evident in his voice.

"A BDSM website. They focus on the darker side, the black market side. If you don't know what you're looking for, you won't know where to look. My friend sent all the links to my phone."

Just as she finished speaking, the website opened and everyone took a step back. The three men bit down on the teeth to stop the rage from coming out and the three ladies let out sad wailing sound. Ziva slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone jump. Abby collapsed on the couch; Ducky sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around the Goth, his normally gentle features obscured by cold fury. McGee just stared at the screen, a minute later he started typing furiously, trying to track the signal. Tony swore and left the room, going down to the basement, slamming his fist into the door frame. Jenny put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom, where the sounds of retching could be heard seconds later.

On the screen was a picture of their boss, lover, father and friend. Dressed in nothing but a collar. He had dog ears on his head and a bit gag in his mouth. Gibbs was standing on his hands and knees, looking away from the camera, the tail protruding from his behind were the hardest part to swallow. The caption said that the puppy was on sale and the 'owner' was waiting for an offer.

**Wow! Any ideas? Thoughts? Offers? Lol, there you are. Thanks to the reviews and favs and follows. I know there are a lot of people reading, but please leave a review saying what you think.**

**I don't own the characters unfortunately (though I'd offer something for Gibbs now), and I don't have a beta either so excuse the mistakes.**

**Till later,**

**Sneaky.**


	4. Chapter 4

The puppy was lying on his side in the dark. His trainer had dumped him there after he was given a whipping. The puppy didn't understand what caused him to resist his master, but the incredible urge to escape was over-whelming. He thought like a human for a while, he even tried to stand on his hind legs, but what scared him the most was the voice. He didn't know he had a voice, he didn't know he could talk. He wasn't supposed to. He was tied to the post with his wrists painfully tight above him causing the puppy to stand on his toe tips – and then the beating began. It went on and on and on and it became more painful as it wore on. At last the man was finished and he leaned in close to the puppy's ears.

"You are nothing but a worthless pain in my ass." The trainer said into his ears, making the puppy howl even harder. All he wanted to do was serve his master like he had been taught, but as soon as that thought ran through his mind another one followed reminding him that he is not a dog. The puppy was confused as he fell to the ground after the beating. He couldn't make sense of his own thoughts through the haze of pain clouding his mind. He was then thrown into the deep hole where he was now. That happened two days ago.

For yet unknown reasons, the puppy started thinking of himself as a human. He saw faces of people smiling at him in his mind's eye and for the first time he recognized them. He saw Shannon and Kelly waving, he saw Jenny and Abby and Gibbs opened his eyes. He painfully turned his head towards the sky, he didn't know how long these people had him and he wasn't entirely sure what happened, all he knew was that he was really tired and he hurt all over. Suddenly a face peered down at him, followed by another one and another one. He recognized them, but in his pain-filled mind, he was sure that he was going to die. He smiled at Tony as the man knelt next to him and grabbed his arm. He thought he saw Ducky there as well, but the fight with the darkness was hard and he gave into temptation.

NCIS

It took the team almost two days to find out where Gibbs was held and to reach their destination. However once they got there, the whole place was abandoned. Tony and McGee took point and walked through the rooms. There was cages and weird equipment that could even make the biggest marine blush. They reached a long corridor with cells that looked more like kennels than anything else. All the cells were empty, save for one. There was some food in a bowl that was to one side. Tony opened the door and walked in. there was a corner that could only have been used as a makeshift toilet, but what scared him the most was the matrass on the floor. It was blue and round – just like a dog's bed. Tony was about to say something before they were startled by a shout coming from outside. The two men took off at break neck speed.

NCIS

Jenny and Ziva had Ducky with them. Abby decided to stay in the van and was calling in re-enforcements. Fornell was also on his way, so someone had to stay outside. They made their way to what seemed to be the office. One wall was lined with DVDs, each with a name. Jenny shuddered as she saw one labelled as 'Puppy Gibbs'. Ziva was looking out the window. Suddenly there was a curse in Hebrew and both Ducky (who was looking at pictures on the desk) and Jenny jumped.

"Ziva?" Jenny asked, walking over to the Israeli.

"They have not changed Gibbs' hair colour, yes?" she asked without turning around.

"No, my dear girl, I don't think so." Ducky answered also moving to stand close.

"Then I believe he is in the hole out there. I noticed movement and a flash of white." With that she walked out the door with purpose closely followed by Jenny and Ducky.

By the time they reached the courtyard, all three were running. Ziva reached first and cautiously peered over, then Jenny and finally Ducky. Ziva ground her teeth in anger, Ducky started looking for a way down and Jenny sat there on her knees, shocked. Ducky started calling out to Gibbs, trying to rouse the injured man with no success.

Not even a minute later, Tony and McGee arrived and were just as shocked. Tony recovered first and searched around, finding a ladder nearby. He was down the ladder and kneeling next to Gibbs in seconds. The sight before him was shocking. Gibbs was deathly pale. He was thin to the point of emancipation. He was naked save for the chastity belt around his waist and a thick leather collar around his neck. There was the awful tail protruding from his backside. His back was covered in horrible cuts, most of which were swollen and red. Dried blood coated the earth on which he lay. Tony looked at the injured man's face. There were dark circles under the closed eyelids, ugly scratches at the corners of his mouth made it look like Gibbs had a sickly smile on his face. The most shocking was his ears. Instead of having rounded ears, Gibbs' were pointed – like that of a dog. It looked like they were attached to his skin. Tony looked at Ducky and saw his own despair mirrored in the old Scot's eyes. While Ducky checked the wounds on Gibbs' back and took his vitals, Tony reached for the injured man's hands- only to be met by something smooth instead of the calloused fingers he knew so well. He looked down and to his horror, he didn't see a hand. He saw something that resembled a fist, but no actual fingers.

"Oh Gibbs! What had they done to you?" He asked and looked up to see everyone looking at the scene in front of them with both shock and anger clearly showing on their faces. He heard the sounds of sirens in the distance; he didn't see McGee climb out to fetch the medics, or Ziva holding a crying Jenny in her arms. He only had eyes for the man who had been more of a father to him than his own father.

"When I find those bastards, I will fucking kill them." Tony hissed.

**I know, I know – it's been a while, but RL took me hostage and held me for ransom. It's a short chapter, but the next will be longer because it will look into what really happened in the three months that Gibbs had been missing. Thanks to everyone reading, please press that little button down there and leave me your thoughts – even if you think it sucks.**

**In the previous chapter, I made a mistake by saying that Ducky was British. Thanks to Ziver69 for pointing it out. This was not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes. The characters might be mine in another lifetime, but not in this one. Enjoy,**

**Sneakyflea.**

**PS – go check out CSIflea's new one shot "the fear of being too late" – it's just too cute for words.**


End file.
